Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an emerging tool for real time in-situ tissue imaging with micrometer-scale resolution. Real-time OCT systems have been integrated into clinical medical diagnostic instruments, and functional extensions such as polarization-sensitive, Doppler, and spectroscopic OCT have recently been introduced. These functional enhancements add the ability to discern contrast due to stress, motion, and to some extent absorber concentration in samples such as biological tissues. However OCT remains a relatively contrast-starved imaging modality due to the low contrast in scattering coefficient between biological tissue types.